shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Valccup
Valccup is the family ship between Hiccup and Valka from the How to Train Your Dragon fandom. Canon When Hiccup was born Valka was worried that his young life shouldn't last long, as he born early than expected and was very small and frail, but Stoick reassured her that their son will pulled through and become the strongest Viking Berk has. Sometime after her son's birth, Valka had made Hiccup a toy dragon that has his name stitched onto one of its sides. One night during a dragon raid, Valka had left Hiccup in his crib while she tries to stop the madness between her people and the dragons, until she sees one breaking into their house and dashed back to her baby's side before any harm could come to him, but when she got there the dragon and her son seemed to be enjoying each other's company until the Stormcutter accidently scratched his small chin. After Stoick came to his family's aid by first setting their infect son away from the flames, Valka was taken by the dragon before Stoick could do anything; while Hiccup begins to cry as he helplessly watches his mother disappearing into the sky. Stoick had tried to find Valka after that night, but after many failed searches for her everyone began to believe that she was killed by the dragon that took her away, leaving Hiccup to grow up without his mother. While the toy she made for him scared into throwing it into the sea during a fishing trip, along with it giving him many sleepiness nights. Years later, when Hiccup became a teenager, the toy dragon was eventually found in a fishing net and was being brought back to Berk through Trader Johann, until he lost it. Hiccup knew that his father was expecting Johann but wasn't told what he was bring to the chief, until Hiccup and his friends found the stranded trader and learned that the item is actually for him and that it is from his mother. After hearing this Hiccup became determined to find in, despite the dangers of the island it is on. With help from his friends and their dragons, Hiccup his able to retrieve the chest it is in and bring it back to Berk, where he opens it with his father. Once Hiccup saw his childhood toy a few memories of it came back to him, as Stoick tells Hiccup that Valka had made it when he was a baby and it became to be lost and found. The thought of his mother did make Hiccup a little sad, since he was very little when she was taken, but is also happy to have the toy that he now loves back in his life. Stoick tells Hiccup that Valka would be happy to hear him say that. Valka, however, wasn't killed by the dragon but was brought to a far way dragon nest that became her new home. Because Hiccup and Stoick were nearly killed that night, Valka blames herself for what nearly happened and decides to remain with the dragons as their protector, in order to keep her family safe. Without having connect with Hiccup, in which prevented her from knowing the good changes he made to Berk, until he turned twenty. How to Train Your Dragon 2 After Hiccup became aware of Drago and flew off on Toothless in hopes that he'll be able to reason with the man before a war breaks out, he comes across a masked warrior, who he had mistaken for his father until he got a good look at the mysterious figure. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Behind the Scenes In one of the deleted scenes from the third film, Valka tells Hiccup that while she understands his desire to keep Toothless safe and close to him there is a fine line between being a protector and a capturer. Fanon In some fanfiction of the ship, Valka doesn't end up being taken away from Berk, have her secretly coming back to Berk to see how her family is doing or has Valka holding baby Hiccup in her arms when Cloudjumper took her from Berk, in which has Valka deciding to raise her son among the dragons of the white Bewilderbeast's sanctuary. On AO3, the ship has 15 fanfics, while fanfiction.net has over 519 with only 3 placed under pairing. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Hiccup/Valka tag on FanFiction.Net WIKIS : on Gallery Valccup.gif Valccup_hugging.gif Navigation